


Gold Inlaid

by destroyedspectacularly



Series: Everybody Wants Some [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cocaine, Fake AH Crew, Frottage, M/M, Police Car Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, TRIPLE THREAT, gavin is obsessed with the color gold of course, gavin is rich young and slutty, shockingly that didn't work out, there are way too many guns in this, this originally wasn't gonna have smut, tw: very brief mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedspectacularly/pseuds/destroyedspectacularly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a rich teenager looking to get into trouble, he finds Geoff and they get into trouble together.</p><p>--<br/>"Geoff had always found Gavin naturally charismatic and he knew that he had likely gone through life getting exactly what he wanted from whoever he wanted whenever he fucking wanted. Sex, drugs, clothes, drinks at the clubs, more sex. He was sure that Gavin had found himself kind of drowning in everything, taking everything he could just because he knew he could. Not that much had changed since he joined up. Now he just had friends he didn’t buy to do it with him. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Inlaid

“Y’wanna know something funny?”  
  
They were lying on the hood of some beat up muscle car in a junkyard blown out of their minds on coke. Geoff felt like his teeth were stars which was funny because the stars were right in the sky above them, but he just knew his teeth were shining. He’d been talking and talking about God knows what and he’s thankful when Gavin cuts in because Geoff was sure he’d talk the stars right out of his mouth. Gavin’s teeth had been chattering between boughts of abrupt laughter but now they had stopped and his leg has started bouncing around in its place.  
  
“What?” Geoff chuckled silently and turned to look at the left side of Gavin’s face washed silver by the moon.  
  
“I wanted to die when I shot up that liquor store where you found me,”  
  
Geoff stopped chuckling. Geoff had always found Gavin naturally charismatic and he knew that he had likely gone through life getting exactly what he wanted from whoever he wanted whenever he fucking wanted. Sex, drugs, clothes, drinks at the clubs, more sex. He was sure that Gavin had found himself kind of drowning in everything, taking everything he could just because he knew he could. Not that much had changed since he joined up. Now he just had friends he didn’t buy to do it with him.  
  
“What, was the lavish life of endless mouths to stick your dick in too much for you?”  
  
Gavin squealed and shoved him and Geoff gripped the top of the car to stop from falling off and used the leverage to get into Gavin’s space and tickle the shit out of him.  
  
“ _Oh Gavvy wavvy! Won’t you please let me suck you off, oh please_!” Gavin laughed and Geoff stopped tickling him and pulled him to lay his head on his chest. They stayed quiet for a beat.  
  
“The hilarious part is that I really thought that two shitty cops would take down a nineteen-year-old with an AK-47,” Geoff laughed out loud and Gavin joined him.  
  
“That _is_ fucking hilarious.” Geoff remembers getting to the shitty liquor store he never goes to at 4am because he wanted to go for a drive and somehow ended up on the other side of the city. He knew where a nearby liquor store was so he parked two blocks down because he didn’t want his car to get keyed. Of course he only walked one block over before he saw lights by the store and immediately nicked the nearest car to do a drive-by and see what was up. It made him chuckle as he pulled into the lot across the way and saw a kid in a bougie little outfit firing a gold inlaid AK into the air, laughing his ass off and pouring a giant-ass bottle of Grey Goose over his head. He’d never seen anyone so hilariously fucked up trying to knock over a liquor store.  
  
He thought recruiting him might show the kid to the _right_ way to commit a felony. Plus, Geoff wanted to fuck around with the motherfucker. He was cute, rich, and clearly up for a good time. So Geoff took a quick bump and rammed the stolen car into one of the patrol cars, pinning one cop against the building. He slid out through the passenger side, revolver in hand, and landed two shots on the remaining cop, putting him on the ground. Geoff turned to face the kid whose name he’d soon keep under his tongue like it meant something else and smiled while he strolled over like the world had stopped just for him.  
  
The kid had let his arms fall to his side and easily let Geoff take the bottle from between his thin fingers.  
  
“So. You gonna kill me?” he had slurred plainly, as if asking for the time. He had a stupid little British accent and Geoff was fucking _sold_.  
  
Geoff took a long swig from the bottle before smashing it on the ground, wincing at the burn, and really took a second to look at the kid. He was right when he had thought that he was fucked up, pupils blown wider than the fucking galaxy, the kid’s hair was slicked back with fucking Grey Goose for fuck’s sake, he sported hickies like trophies across his exposed collarbones, and he was dressed… exactly like a kid with too much money would.  
  
Geoff reached up and tugged at the double piercings on his ear, “Oh baby boy. That would be such a waste,”  
  
“Of a bullet.”  
  
Geoff paused, “Of such a pretty face.” He used his revolver to skim over his cheekbone, softly. Gavin shivered and didn’t say a word.  
  
“Do you have a name baby boy, or should I just keep calling you baby boy?” Geoff said after a moment, walking away swiftly toward the cop pinned to the building.  
  
“Gav. Gavin. Call me what you like.” Gavin said easily, walking a few paces behind Geoff. Geoff snickered under his breath and checked the pulse of the cop then took his gun from the holster, tossing it to Gavin who fumbled it uselessly to the ground. Geoff laughed and walked over to the cop he shot, took the gun from his holster and shoved it into the back of his pants. When he stood back up Gavin was one inch in front of his face, and Geoff grabbed him by his bony-ass shoulder and pushed him arm’s length away.  
  
“Alright little _Gavvy wavvy_ , you’re small and fun and hot, and I think you’re what we need,”  
  
“ _Gavvy wavvy_? Small? We?”  
  
“That’s right, small _Gavvy wavvy_. We.” Gavin rolled his eyes and put the cop’s gun in the front of his pants. Geoff rolled his eyes right back and pulled the gun out of his pants and turned Gavin around to shove the gun into the back of his pants.  
  
“Unless you want to shoot _this_ ,” Geoff said, groping Gavin’s crotch for emphasis, “right the fuck off, then you’re gonna wanna keep your handguns back _here_.” He smacked Gavin’s ass and turned him back around to face him, grinning cheekily.  
  
Gavin scoffed, but smiled nonetheless, “Planning on telling me who ‘we’ is anytime soon?”  
  
Geoff smirked again, sliding over the hood of the patrol car and getting into its driver’s side, gesturing for Gavin to get into the passenger side.  
  
“Well. Have you ever heard of a little gang called the Fake AH Crew?” He said as the closed the doors and slowly took off.  
  
“Yeah I don’t live under a sodding _rock_.”  
  
“Mhm, what have you heard about them?”  
  
“What _haven’t_ I heard. They only own the whole fucking city. I mean Los Santos is invariably a bit of a crime-ridden shitehole but those dudes revel in crime, murder, and anarchy, scrub off the blood with hundred dollar bills, then throw those bills away. Talk about living the fucking high life.”  
  
“Actually we like to keep the bloody bills, it’s kinda funny in a deliciously gory sort of way,”  
  
“… Ha- _ha_.”  
  
Geoff took his eyes off the road for a second to see the cautious look on Gavin’s face, “What’s so funny Gavvy?”  
  
“You’re not him. There’s no way.”  
  
“Him?” Geoff played along.  
  
“… You’re not _Ramsey_.”  
  
“Oh sweetheart, only guys who want me dead call me by my last name.”  
  
“You’re _him_?! _Jesus Christ_!”  
  
“Again, you can call me Geoff.” He smirked at Gavin’s gobsmacked expression as he brought the patrol car to a stop next to his car.  
  
Geoff couldn’t get another word out before Gavin had crossed over the console and onto Geoff’s lap, immediately closing the gap between their mouths with an audible _Mmmph!_ from Geoff. Geoff was so shocked he had his hands raised by his head in surprise and he didn’t respond for a second. The second he got past the shock he responded to Gavin’s kiss and then a second after that he pulled back again.  
  
“ _Ugh_ what?” Gavin whined when Geoff pulled his face away from Gavin’s.  
  
“Uhh, well, first of all- how fucking old are you?” Geoff didn’t _honestly_ care but he cared if he was sucking face with a 15 year old kid. Because he honestly looked like a fucking kid. Geoff was trying to keep as much distance as he could between them despite the fact that Gavin was _in his fucking lap_ but Gavin was just fighting him on it.  
  
“Legal,” Gavin answered with a shrug and went back in for the kiss. Geoff let him have it but pulled away again.  
  
“Aaah-ha, that’s not a fucking answer kiddo,” Geoff held Gavin’s face in his hands from trying to keep their faces apart. Gavin was just staring at his mouth and Geoff actually felt like he was physically _dying_. Finally, Gavin sighed.  
  
“I’m nineteen. Okay, what? Y’wanna check my ID?” he said disdainfully. Gavin started leaning back, away from Geoff but he grabbed Gavin’s wrists and brought them to his chest.  
  
“Hey, hey,” Geoff said, leaning into Gavin’s face while keeping a loose grip on his wrists, “You don’t gotta be mad at me baby boy, I believe you. Just gotta check, yeah? Doesn’t that make a little sense, hm?” Geoff said softly, and leaned in to quickly peck Gavin on the cheek. Gavin’s expression softened at that and he let a small smile loose.  
  
“There he is,” Geoff smiled like it was contagious, “He’s smiling again. Mission complete.”  
  
Gavin broke out into a full smile then, all stars, and leaned back in to kiss Geoff again. Geoff was finally able to kiss back fully and revel in the slick slide of Gavin’s mouth against his, and Geoff was immediately addicted. Geoff knew he was fucked right from the start. He slid his hand into Gavin’s wild hair and Gavin whined, gripping Geoff’s shirt like it was a lifeline.  
  
Geoff leaned back, “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gavin said, breathless, before leaning back in.  
  
They grinded lazily like that for a while, made difficult because of the size of the car and the space they had to work with, before Geoff realized that they were fucking around in a cop car in a dark alley on the wrong side of town and they should probably move the party somewhere else. So he pulled away from Gavin’s delicious mouth, which was a feat in and of itself.  
  
“Hey buddy, ya maybe wanna… stop making out in a cop car?” Geoff whispered against Gavin’s mouth. Immediately, Gavin’s hands shot up to cover his mouth and he started laughing hysterically. Geoff chuckled silently and watched as Gavin really took in what they had been doing.  
  
Gavin gasped, “I’ve still got the cop’s pistol in my pants as well!” he pulled it out as he said this, and Geoff smirked and lowered his hand so that Gavin wasn’t pointing the damn thing in his face.  
  
“You’ll get used to that. So, you wanna help me tag this piece of shit so we can get the fuck out of here?” Geoff asked, opening the driver’s side door as he did.  
  
Gavin looked really fucking excited and let out a little squeal of delight, “I can help?!”  
  
Geoff looked at him again, “Uhhh… You can pick the color how’s that?”  
  
“Sick!” he yelled out just as excitedly.  
  
Geoff chuckled again and slapped his ass so Gavin would get off his lap so they could get out of the fucking car. Once they were out Geoff popped the trunk of his car and laid out the spray paint bottles for Gavin to choose from. Everyone in the crew typically tagged stolen cop cars in a color they had chosen early on- Geoff’s was hot fucking pink- but Geoff had a bunch of different colors for other dumb shit. After a moment of staring at the bottles blankly, Gavin’s eyes lit up and he picked up the gold spray paint.  
  
“Gold. S’my color.” Gavin smiled like Geoff had just asked him to fucking prom and Geoff pinched his cheek so he would fucking stop.  
  
“Richie Rich’s favorite color is gold- shocking,” he joked playfully, “That’s headline news dude, I’m not fucking kidding. D’you mind if I sell that to fucking TMZ?” Gavin shoved him impishly and they laughed as they walked to the front of the patrol car.  
  
“Alright, you ready to see a fucking artist at work?” Gavin rolled his eyes at Geoff and Geoff couldn’t help it, he wanted to make the kid laugh.  
  
“No I’m serious dude. I’m an artist.” He waited until Gavin nodded seriously then followed up with, “Yeah, no shit. My street name’s Banksy.”  
  
“Fuck off!” Gavin laughed and pushed at Geoff’s shoulder again. Geoff just shrugged and started tagging the car ‘FAHC’ with a shitty little rubber duck. He leaned back to inspect his work and glanced at Gavin who was laughing a little to himself.  
  
“What?” Geoff said dumbly.  
  
“Well. It’s pretty shite isn’it?” he responded, laughing a little harder.  
  
“Oh, fuck off! Like you could do any fucking better.”  
  
“Nah I’m not any good, but this is shit.” Gavin said, shrugging. Geoff squinted at him before making a decision he was sure he would regret later.  
  
“Okay. Close your fucking eyes. No opening!” Geoff said. Gavin obeyed easily but was clearly confused.  
  
“What’re you doing then?” he asked.  
  
“Just adding a finishing touch.” Geoff said just as he finished, “There! All done. Open your eyes!”  
  
When Gavin opened his eyes he saw that below the ‘FAHC’ and the dumb rubber duck, Geoff had added ‘+ gavvy wavvy’ in large script. Geoff raised up his arms as if to ask “What do you think?” and Gavin’s response was to fling himself into Geoff’s arms, wrap his legs around his waist, and attach his mouth to Geoff’s. Geoff was surprised, again, but spun them so Gavin was pinned between him and the newly tagged car, all without breaking their kiss. Geoff yielded into the kiss, letting Gavin take control and explore his mouth with an insistent tongue. He rutted against Gavin with abandon, no longer giving a shit about where they were. He reached down to palm Gavin through his jeans and Gavin leaned hungrily into the touch.  
  
He kissed down Gavin’s neck while rucking up his ridiculous silk shirt so that he could scratch down his back while mouthing at his nipples softly. Gavin moaned absurdly loud and Geoff looked up at him to grin before kissing down his tummy and undoing his belt. Gavin was breathing heavily and the pressure that Geoff was putting on his hips reminded him just how much stronger Geoff was than him, how Geoff had just shot two people right in front of him, and if possible he got even harder at the thought. He moaned audibly as Geoff slowly pulled his zipper down and grinned up at him.  
  
“You a little loud in the sack, hm?” Geoff said cheekily. Gavin nodded frantically then let out another moan as Geoff pulled him out of his briefs.  
  
“Yeah- yes. Yeah,” he added, as if he didn’t know he’d been nodding. Geoff just chuckled.  
  
“I’m gonna fucking enjoy this.” He leaned in to kiss the head of Gavin’s fully hard cock briefly then leaned back again, “Don’t fucking choke me, okay?” Gavin nodded again, looking at Geoff with half-lidded eyes. Geoff grinned before licking the palm of his hand and using it to jerk the base of Gavin’s dick while he sucked the head of Gavin’s cock into his mouth.  
  
The second Geoff’s lips wrap around Gavin’s cock Gavin is sure that he had died and gone to heaven. The richest, most powerful man in Los Santos had Gavin’s dick in his mouth and Gavin had no fucking idea how he was so blessed to be able to say those words and have them be so true. He slid his hands into Geoff’s hair and pulled softly, testing the waters, and Geoff moaned at the touch. Geoff was using his spit-slicked hand and mouth to work Gavin’s cock and Gavin was sure he wouldn’t care if Geoff shot him dead after this. Pure bliss.  
  
All of a sudden Geoff’s hand came off of his dick and Gavin watched as Geoff simultaneously got his own dick out and swallowed Gavin’s cock down to the root. Gavin gasped audibly as Geoff swallowed around his dick before pulling off and licking his dick from root to tip. Geoff smirked up at him, jerking himself and Gavin off at the same time all the while.  
  
“Yeah? You like that?”  
  
“ _Yessss_ ,” Gavin moaned.  
  
“I bet you let whoever asks nicely enough suck your dick. You a little slut?” Gavin nods vigorously, Geoff tsks.  
  
“Mhm, I thought so,” Geoff said, slowly rising from his knees, “Is that where these came from?” Geoff raised a hand from his own dick to trace a finger across the countless hickies on Gavin’s collarbones.  
  
“Yeah, I love to whore around I- ah,” He paused as Geoff started stroking his cock slower, in longer strokes, “I’m a slut, I’ll give it up to anyone, is that- mmm- what you want to hear?” As Gavin is speaking, Geoff is sucking a mark onto his neck, and he trails his mouth back up to Gavin’s ear when he’s done.  
  
“Just wondering.” Geoff whispered hotly before wrapping his tattooed hand around both their dicks at once and pumping them faster than before. Gavin gripped hard onto Geoff’s shoulders and nearly cries, the pressure is so good and he is so close. They’re half on top of the patrol car by now, Gavin’s back sliding up and down the hood of the car as they grind, slicked by sweat.  
  
His ankles are locked behind Geoff’s waist and Geoff is whispering in his ear about how he’s a filthy whore and his moans are delicious, and before Gavin knows it he’s coming _hard_ and he sees white before coming down and letting his head fall against the hard cool metal of the car. He opens his eyes in time to see Geoff finish on his chest, a lot of it getting on the silk shirt that Geoff had obviously aimed for. Gavin frowned up at him from where he was splayed on the hood of the car.  
  
“Well that’s not likely to come out, is it.” he scowled. Geoff chuckled while tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them up.  
  
“Nah, but I figured you wanted to match your pants.” Gavin looked further down and saw that his pants were indeed covered in his own come.  
  
“Brilliant,” he says while struggling to get off of the car. Geoff offered him a hand to help him up, and Gavin took it. Geoff started laughing as soon as Gavin was stood up next to him.  
  
“What are you _laughing at_?” Gavin asked after a few seconds, and Geoff only pointed at the hood of the patrol car. Gavin turned around and saw exactly what Geoff was laughing at.  
  
Where Geoff had added ‘+ gavvy wavvy’ was now smeared beyond recognition by Gavin’s back.  
  
“Oh no!” he said genuinely saddened by it, while Geoff had started to cry from laughing so hard. Gavin started to smile, then turned around to pick up the spray paint bottle. Suddenly Geoff’s laughter turned more into scream laughter, and when Gavin turned around Geoff had fallen on the ground curled up in laughter. Gavin stared down at Geoff quizzically and after a moment kneeled down on the ground feeling slightly concerned.  
  
“Geoff… it’s not that funny. Calm down.” Gavin said carefully. Geoff signaled for Gavin to give him a second before actively trying to calm himself down. When he finally had control over his breathing again he said, “There is. Gold spray paint. All over your back,” then promptly started laughing again.  
  
“WHAT,” Gavin yelped, trying to get a look at his back and see, obviously being unable to.  
  
“No, here, come here c’mere,” Geoff said, laughing under his breath and taking his phone out. Gavin lifted his shirt from behind while Geoff snapped a photo, and then scurried to his side to see what his back had become.  
  
“Oh… my god,” Gavin was looking at a picture of his back smeared completely with gold paint and angry red scratch marks running up and down it as well.  
  
Geoff chuckled, “Yeah sorry about the scratch marks. And well, the paint. And your clothes. Shit, we can go shopping tomorrow.” His voice was scratchy and low and Gavin was hopelessly endeared. Geoff had one arm around Gavin and his other hand was in his pocket, exchanging his phone for a plastic baggy of what was obviously cocaine.  
  
Geoff shook it around until it caught Gavin’s attention then said, “D’you partake?”  
  
Gavin just smiled and there were the stars.  
  
\--  
By the time they had gotten Gavin more-or-less cleaned up and done a few lines of coke in Geoff’s car, the sun was slowly rising in the distance, making the sky a dusky pink. Geoff drove them at 90mph toward homebase, buzzing, while Gavin had opted for unbuttoning his shirt fully and standing up and out of the sunroof, hollering the whole way.  
  
“It’s beautiful, Geoff! Beautiful!”  
  
Geoff kissed his ankle, and was sure he was right.  
  
His phone buzzed in the center console.  
**Michael: dude where the fuck r u?**  
Geoff smirked and sent him the picture of Gavin’s back.  
**Michael: lol. i want details**  
**Geoff: ;)**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> Might follow this up with some other shenanigans they get up to with the rest of the crew cause I think I like how this came out.  
> [Come bug me on tumblr.](http://podcastandkill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
